Luigi
Luigi is a protagonist on The Toad Show and is a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. He was on the Killer Koopas and was in an alliance with Yoshi and Peach. He returned as a contestant for Toadal Drama Garry's MOD, before it's cancellation and will be returning a 3rd time for Toadal Drama Island Returns in 2013/2014. Biography Luigi was born just seconds after Mario. While in school, Luigi helped mario get by 1st-3rd grade. He helped Mario with homework and making friends. Sadly, Mario turned on his brother and went to the popular side. After that, Mario bullied Luigi every chance he received. He and Mario grew up and became plumbers. They owned The Mario Bros. Plumbing Service. During a job, Mario and Luigi were sucked into a pipelike toilet and transported to The Mushroom Kingdom. Seconds before getting there the Princess had Just been abducted by Bowser. Mario told Luigi to wait there while he went to save her. Mario saved her and left Luigi behind. After that, Luigi was overshadowed by Mario. Lugi was seen as little more than a sidekick. Not even all the Mushroom Retainers knew his name. Will Luigi ever step out of his brother's shadow or will he be stuck watching Mario get everything while he gets nothing? Personality Similarly to to Yoshi, Luigi is much less happy than his Mario series counterpart. Luigi talks with an emotionless tone and is very gloomy. He is very spiteful to Mario for being overshadowed by him. Other than this, Luigi is undeveloped. Little personality traits have been sprinkled onto him but just seem to be thrown away. He has been shown to be cowardly and quirky but these are shown in only short bursts. Luigi is also one of the smartest characters on The Toad Show and actually has common sense. Roy threw a rock at Luigi's head which was ment to change his personality to a happy Luigi. His happy personality disappeared soon after though. Relationships Luigi's closest friends are Yoshi and Peach. They hang out in most of the videos and share hatred for Mario. Peach thinks he is a cute guy and that he is much nicer than Mario. Luigi is in a band wth Toad, Steve, and Turtwig. He interacts very little with Toad, so their relationship is unown. Daisy and Luigi are going out. He thinks she is a very cool girl and they had two kids, Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy. Petey are Blooper are like his kids, he quides them and teaches them how to do the right things. Luigi is seen standing next to Donkey Kong and Iggy, implying a possible friendship between the three. Bowser, Trooper, and Kamek are three enemies of Luigi. Despite often disputing with Mario, they can agree that Bowser is a truely evil. Kamek and Trooper are his enemies to to their allegiance. Luigi's greatest enemy is infact his brother, Mario. Mario ruined every aspect of Luigi's life. His career, His education, His friendships, and even his love life. Mario bullied Luigi for his entire school career. He made other kids hate him by making up lies about him. He told embarassing stories to girls Luigi liked. Mario stole Luigi's spotlight and destroyied his life. Luigi also has a small conflict with King Boo. Elimination (TDIR) Just after Daisy was eliminated she said that she won't leave the island alone so she took Luigi in the Cannon of Losers whit her by causing Carl's elimination Jimmy fried both of the cannon and Luigi's hat failed in Toad's head. Trivia *Luigi became emotionless during Mushroom Movie. He was supposed to deliver the line "oh no! The Princess is being kidnapped!" with as little emotion as possible. The emotionless voice just stuck throughout the series. *In some episodes, Luigi can be heard with a slight italian accent. *Rumor has it that ILVGwebmaster may take over for Emoevan7 as Luigi's voice actor. *Luigi caused the elimination of BJ. He didn't vote off Daisy like the rest of his alliance because he liked her. *Luigi is a great singer as seen in many episodes featuring Toad's band. *Luigi is the true leader of Toad's band, Toad is just the mascot. Gallery Luigihop.jpg|Luigi in New Super Mario Bros. WeegeeJumpNSMB.png|Luigi in New Super Mario Bros. NsmbLuigi.png|Luigi in New Super Mario Bros. Wii LuigipartyDS.png|luigi in Mario Bros. DS DDR Mario Mix Luigi.jpg|luigi in Mario Mix PAPER LUIGI.jpg|Paper Luigi in Super Paper Mario Luigi hammer artwork.jpg|Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story LM Luigi Flee.jpg|Scared Luigi in Luigi's Mansion SMWLuigi.png|''That's Mama Luigi to you Mario!'' Category:Protagonists Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Killer Koopas Category:Humans Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:Emoevan7's Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Toad's Band